From Friendships to Lovers
by ImmaRebelGrrrl
Summary: Kyoya and Hikaru have been best friends for a long time, but then Kyoya moves and Hikaru may have feelings for him. Things may get intense and drama happens! Read to find out! First story. Don't forget to review. No Flames,please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. How ya'll doing? I'm good. Anyway this is my first story and I hope this is a good one and I tried my best so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day We Met

Hikaru's (POV)

"Thank you, Mr. Hagane", I said as I closed door behind me to the principal's office. "Man, why did I have to miss one week of school just because I was sick", I said quietly as I walked down the hall.

"Well it's obviously you weren't feeling that good at all, Hikaru", someone said. I turned around and saw Kyoya Tategami the one who uses a Leone bey and my best friend as well.

"Kyoya, hey, how are you doing", I said as he walked towards me and said, "Pretty good, I guess".

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing right now," I asked. "I should be, but I came to talk to the teachers about something," Kyoya said. Something made me feel something wasn't right. We walked down the hall towards the lobby of the school. As we approached to it, I felt tap on my shoulder and look at Kyoya. He looked kinda sad. I, his best friend, have never seen him sad. "What's wrong", I asked.

"Well, the thing is I'm leaving," he said and the words made feel a bit sad or maybe really sad. "Wait, what? Why are you leaving? I don't understand. Is there something I should know?" I said curiously. Questions were running through my head and I wanted to know the answers really badly.

"Hikaru, please understand, my uncle got a job in the U.S. and I have to leave with him in three days, please understand," Kyoya said. "Okay, I understand. I really hope you have a safe trip. Oh and promise me you'll come back," Hikaru said as she was about to walk out the door Kyoya then said," Don't worry I will."

As Hikaru was walking through an alley, she started thinking the moments Kyoya and she had, but remembered something long ago when they first met.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Help me!" yelled a helpless young Hikaru as she was running away from a big dog. "Is there anyone? Help me, please!" Poor Hikaru being in a dark forest and running away from big dog was a big problem for her. Then she tripped on a rock and looked at the dog right front her. She was so scared that she wanted the dog to leave her alone._

_Then something came swinging from a tree vine and down to the ground to stop the dog. Hikaru looked up to see a boy about her age. He had green forest hair which was spiked up and a small ponytail draped down behind his neck, a t-shirt which had a lion on it and shorts too with shoes as well. Amazingly he glared at the dog which scared it away. This boy helped me up and spoke to me._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. Hikaru replied," I think I have a scraped knee"._

"_Don't worry I'll help you up and take you to my uncle", he said as he helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder they started walking._

_Moments later they got to his place which was an apartment and settle down on the sofa. "Uncle I'm here and also can you come over here with an aid kit". "Oh, okay, sure I'll go get it"._

_Hikaru looked around, it sure was a small place with just a living room and a kitchen together and a hallway which led to the rooms. This boy looked at me. "I never got to know your name", he said. "M…m-y…my name is Hikaru Hasama. What's yours?" "My name is Kyoya Tategami", he said calmly._

_His uncle came into the living room and saw me. "Oh you didn't tell me there was girl here injured", his uncle said sternly. "I guess I forgot". "Anyway can I see your knee um…." "Hikaru, her names Hikaru, uncle". "Hikaru can I see your knee please". She showed her knee to him. After he bandaged it, he asked Hikaru where she lived. "I lived in this same apartment too, except I live one floor up", Hikaru explained to them._

_When they got to the apartment door where Hikaru and her mom lived in, Kyoya's uncle answered the door. Hikaru's mom answered and saw that her daughter has an injured knee, but bandaged already. "Hikaru, there you are and what happen to your knee?" her mother worried. "Come in right now". "Yes, mother", as I headed to my room. I turned and saw them chatting. _

_Apparently all was understood as she closed the door behind her and went to Hikaru's room. "Hikaru, Kyoya's uncle and I have decided you two seem to get along with each other and I think you two should play together tomorrow", she said happily. "I don't understand, mother. We only met today", Hikaru said._

"_True, but you two don't have any friends and its best that you two get to know each other more. After all he is your savior", she winked at her daughter. Hikaru blushed. "Oh, sweetie someday you'll understand", as she chuckled. _

"_Now go to sleep you'll meet him tomorrow". "Okay", Hikaru said as she went to sleep. So from then on and forward we started hanging out more. We were so close that we would protect each other from trouble and we're more comfortable around now. I even made our friendship bracelet which reminds us never let anyone interfere with our friendship._

* * *

Back to reality

When I stopped in front of my apartment door, I looked up in the sky and said," Oh mother I hope you're watching over me. As I fumbled into my pocket and got my key out, I opened the door and everything seem more like a mess since I was sick. So then I started cleaning up before doing my 10 missing assignments from school.

I thought about Kyoya and wanting to ask him. "Hey Kyoya, do you remember the day we met?"

* * *

That's it for chapter one. I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Longest Day

Hey! I'm back for Chapter 2. I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed. Animelover80, A.B.D.Y.Z , and FreakyPokeGirl1 thank you for the sweet reviews. I appreciated. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

Chapter 2: Longest Day

Kyoya's (POV)

I headed towards the school and looked at it; the gates wide open for you to be let in, the trees that were lined up on the sides, the fresh green grasses on the field, the front building of the school which were build of red bricks, it had 12 windows on each side one at the top, three under it, and 4 on the next two rows. Some were curtain up and some were open to let teachers see what was going on outside. Then there were the two doors ready to be open by you, ready to learn new things, ready to make some new friends, and I realized that was going to be me. Going to a new school, making new friends, living in a new neighborhood, and I wasn't afraid at all. As Kyoya open the doors to his school, he saw his group of friends in a circle.

"Hey guys", Kyoya said as he walked towards them. I found them whispering about something and I wanted know what. "What are you guys whispering about?" "Oh it's nothing we were just talking about a tournament that was happening this weekend", said his ginger friend and rival Gingka. His dad was principal of the school Mr. Ryu Hagane. "Oh I wish I could go, but I'm helping my uncle with something", Kyoya said sadly. "We heard you were moving", said Madoka who was mechanic for fixing the beys.

"Wait, how did you guys know that I was moving?" Kyoya said mysteriously. "Hikaru told us, then she walked to the library something about studying for a make-up test or something", Kenta said a Sagittarius user bey. Kyoya just realized Hikaru wasn't in the group. He started walking away to the library, but," I wouldn't go there if I were you", said Tsubasa an eagle bey user.

"Why not," Kyoya said sternly. "She's studying of course what else", Madoka said. "I don't care. I'm going anyway". "I'm warning you. She won't be happy about it!" "So?" "So… Ugh! Just go I don't she'll care anyway", Madoka said angrily. "B-b-b-b-bull, be careful Kyoya pal", as he heard Benkei said. Kyoya thought," who are they to think to stay away from Hikaru and telling me to be careful! He sighed.

When he got to the library, inside there was a space in the middle where you could walked through and once you to a center there were many ways to go through. Lots of book shelves were lined perfectly; groups of tables were everywhere, the librarian's desk was on the right side of door where you could check out the book, on the left side of the door was an upstairs which led you to more book shelves. So Hikaru could be anymore. Kyoya looked up, down, and everywhere. Man, why the library had to be so big, he thought to himself. Then he slapped his forehead and realized that there was downstairs as well. So he went back to the left side of the door and looked behind the upstairs. There it was the downstairs. Kyoya went down there. He looked to see if Hikaru was there and she was! Sitting at a table alone was his best friend. "Hikaru, I found you finally!" I said loudly. Everybody that was down here looked at me, Mrs. Marion the librarian came by," Mr. Tategami, this library is where everybody keeps their mouth shut and read or study. NOT A PLACE WHERE FOR YELLING!" she yelled at Kyoya. Everybody giggled. "BE QUIET", she said and everybody went back to their reading as she hurdled away upstairs.

I though to myself," Damn her, nobody liked her. She was mean, nasty, and scary. She thinks all books should be lined up just they way it was and if you don't there were punishment. Everybody was scared of her except for me of course."

Kyoya walked towards her, but then the bell rang for first class. So he, Hikaru, and everybody else walked out to their first class. She and I had the same classes together. We headed to History which was our first period. Oh yeah, each class was thirty-five minutes long. So we were in the classroom and gave our homework to Mrs. Leron the history teacher. We sat at the back of classroom next to each other and in front of us were our friends.

After everybody settled down, the teacher began to talk about a cave that was called Melissani Cave. (This cave is real) Then she says a little history about it and everybody writes down notes. Mrs. Leron talks about other history stuff as we wrote down the notes. Finally, ten minutes later the bell rang and we were off to Grammar class.

When we entered, Hikaru had to tell Mr. Gooch the grammar teacher that she had a make-up test. So the teacher gave her the test and she was off to the library.

* * *

Hikaru's (POV)

I headed towards to the library, as I sat down on a table I started answering the questions. Some were easy, some hard, but I managed to get through then I was down to the last question. It has been 20 minutes since I started.

The last question was "Who were the first three romantic poets?" I started thinking of one and one of them was Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I wrote it down and thought of the other two. "Hmmm…. Oh! William Blake and William Wordsworth", I thought as I wrote it down. After Hikaru finished, she walked out of the library and headed to grammar class. When she entered everybody looked at her and gave her test to Mr. Gooch. He continued teaching. She sat down next to Kyoya who was focused on listening. Twelve minutes later the bell rang and everybody was out in a jiffy.

Meanwhile walking down the hall Hikaru noticed she and Kyoya haven't talked since this morning. So she asked," Kyoya are you okay?" "Hmmm. Oh, I'm fine. Anyway I was thinking of what our friends were talking about this morning. They seem like they're hiding something", Kyoya said. "Oh. Don't worry about it", she said nervously and looked straight ahead. "Something tells me she knows it too", Kyoya thought.

By the time 3rd period class was done, Mrs. Smithers the math teacher told everybody," Don't forget to study for the math test class. See next Monday."

"Oh, Kyoya can I see you". As Kyoya was about to walk out of the classroom and head to lunch, he stopped and turned back. "Is there something you need, Mrs. Smithers?" "Yes. You'll be leaving for the U.S. in two days, correct?" "That's right." "Well, you won't have to take it". "Okay. Is that all?" "Have safe trip moving and we'll miss you". "I'll m-m-miss you too, Mrs. Smithers", he said weirdly. Mrs. Smithers got up and hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe. "Y-y-your hug-g-ging m-m-me t-t-too TIGHT!" "Oh. I'm sorry go on and have lunch"

He walked out of the classroom breathless. Kyoya was breathing heavily while Hikaru laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh it was not funny!" "It (laughs) was (laughs) so too", Hikaru replies as she laughs hysterically. "I'm going to lunch and tell our friends what just happened", she said as she ran through everybody. "Oh, no you won't!"

* * *

No one's (POV)

Kyoya ran after her and he kept getting lost in the crowd of kids who were chatting and laughing. Meanwhile Hikaru felt Kyoya lost behind her and so when she got to the lunchroom, Hikaru went in line where kids got the food. After paying her lunch, she went to her group of friends who were in the corner, set her lunch tray down on the table, and sat.

"You wouldn't believe what happened after math class", Hikaru said while smiling. "Ooh! Ooh! Tell us", said Madoka. "Okay, so after math class was done, Mrs. Smithers wanted to talk to Kyoya. Then he turned and walked to her, she talk to him about missing him when moving and having a safe trip. Guess what happen next?" "What happened", they all said. "Okay, Mrs. Smithers got up and hugged Kyoya so tight you would have seen the look on his face. It was red as a tomato!"

Everybody in the group table laughed so hard that Hikaru went to the bathroom which was outside the lunchroom.

* * *

Kyoya's (POV)

"Finally, lunchroom at last", he said catching his breath. Kyoya walked to the group of friends and saw them smiling. He thought, "So glad Hikaru hasn't been here yet." But looked to realize what they were giggling about. "What so funny", he said curiously. "How was the hug, Yo-yo", Yu asked as he giggled. Everybody apparently giggled too. "Wait, don't tell me. Hikaru told you, didn't she?" "Yeah! The whole thing", Gingka said still giggling. "Where is she?!" "Awww. Is Yo-yo angry now", Yu said. "Don't call me Yo-yo! Now tell me where is she!" Madoka said, "Okay, okay she's in the bathroom".

"Okay I'm going in there". "What I mean bathroom I mean the ladies room. Your not going in there are you", Madoka asked. "It's now or never", Kyoya said as he walked away from the group and went outside the lunchroom. He stopped in front of the ladies room, looked around to see if anyone was looking, and sneakily went inside.

* * *

Hikaru's (POV)

As Hikaru was about to come out of the stall, she noticed a text from her phone.

To: Hikaru

From: Madoka

Kyoya found out. He's now going 2 the ladies room. HIDE!

"Oh man, where am I supposed to hide", she thought. "Think Hikaru, think!"

"Oh, I know the closet", she said and went to the back of the showers, found the closet door, opened it, went inside, and closed it behind. Hikaru thought," He won't know where I am." She checked the time on her phone. It was 12:35 and school lunch ends at 12:45. Only 10 minutes left until lunch ends. Just so the door to the ladies room opened. I heard someone familiar calling my name. "Hikaru, where are you", Kyoya said.

* * *

Kyoya's (POV)

I looked through the stalls carefully. "At least know no one is in here", he thought to himself. Then he looked through the showers carefully as well and then finally the closet that was behind it. He opened it cautiously and found Hikaru looking at him nervously. "Hikaru, please step out". "Okay", what's all she had to say and walked out. I closed door and decide to think what I should do. Without thinking, he charged behind her and made her fall on to the ground. Kyoya was on top of her and she turned to face him angrily. "Why did you do that?!" "That's what you get for telling and don't do it again. Okay? Promise your best friend", he said and kissed her on the forehead. He got off of her and helped Hikaru up. "Fine. I promise I won't", she replied and accepted the hand.

* * *

No one's (POV)

The bell rang and lunch was over. After a whole period of classes to get through, school was finally over. As kids and teens hurried out of school and waiting to get home. Kyoya and Hikaru walked back to apartment. They walked nonstop silence, until Hikaru spoke," So you know there's a tournament tomorrow?" "Yeah."

"Meet me there." "What for?" "You'll find out", Hikaru winked at him and Kyoya looked confused. Once they to the apartment they said goodnight to each other and went to their apartment rooms.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. I hope I didn't suck. Don't forget to review more chapters to come.

Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back for chapter 3. I hope it's good and doesn't bore you so here we go.

Disclaimer: This author does not own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

Chapter 3: A Surprise

It was a Saturday morning. An alarm came from Hikaru's clock and showed 6:00 a.m.

Hikaru yawned and stretch her arms wide. She turned off the alarm, got out of bed, opened up the curtains, and took a peak from the blinds.

It sure was a bright sunny morning as she let the blinds up and let the sun shine through her room.

Today was going to be a perfect day she and her other friends were going to surprise Kyoya a party before he leaves tomorrow. Although she was going to miss him, the memories they spent together everyday and now after tomorrow things were going to be really different. Without him what was she going to do find a new best friend!

That would be silly no one can replace a best friend for Hikaru besides that would be cruel.

After fixing her bed, Hikaru went to the bathroom and wash herself. When she came out she dressed up in her work clothes and went to fix herself some breakfast. As she was cooking, Hikaru heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Only to find out it was her dear friend, Madoka.

"Hey", she said as Hikaru allow her in and shut the door. Madoka sat on the midnight blue sofa in the living room while Hikaru went into the kitchen. Obviously both rooms were open and connected so they were able to speak to each other.

"So what brings you here?" Hikaru asked while she was busy cooking breakfast. It was only 6:49 and still has time to kill before she had to leave for work.

"Oh, well, ummm… You see the thing is, I just told Gingka to tell his dad to permit you off work early and tell him the plan we were planning", Madoka said nervously.

"Okay. What did he tell you?" "Gingka hasn't texted me back yet. So I'm waiting." "Okay. Well I'm done cooking. Would you like something to eat?"

"That's okay. I already ate anyway", Madoka replied as she heard her phone vibrated. "Ooh. That could be the text." She viewed the text and read it aloud.

"It says, don't worry my dad says it was okay and he also wanted to help out if that's ok." Lo- I mean your friend Gingka."

"Okay, good. Text him back". Hikaru said as she ate on the sofa next to her.

"Already ahead of you", Madoka said as she texted back,

_~To: Gingka_

_From: Madoka_

_Sure. That would be ok. :)~_

And clicked send.

"I guess I better get going and head back to the B-pit", with that said she quickly ran out the door without saying goodbye.

"Ummm… bye", Hikaru sighed. When she finishes eating, Hikaru washed up the dishes and cleaned them up.

It was 7:20 a.m. and Hikaru grabbed her purse, put her black high heel shoes on, and locked the door to her apartment. She walked on the sidewalk as she heard noises from the streets, cars honking, and people riding their bicycles.

Since the building to the WBBA Headquarters wasn't far from where she lived, it only took 4 blocks to get there.

When she got to the building, the inside was huge! The outside may look like the other buildings, but the inside was really big. You could smell the coffee, feel the people rushing through, and hear the workers chat.

Like all the other workers, they would take the elevator to where their office might be.

So instead Hikaru took the stairs. She didn't care if it took her long. Finally, after a long way up, she went to her boss's office who was Mr. Ryu Hagane, the President of the WBBA and she was also his assistant.

Entering the office Hikaru said, "Hello sir. I'm here."

"Oh Hikaru you're here. Today I'm going to let you off work early." Mr. Hagane said. "Oh, Gingka told you, right?" "Of course", he chuckled.

"I, the Immortal Phoenix, shall come to this party and help out", he posed while Hikaru sweat dropped.

* * *

Hikaru's (POV)

When one o'clock came, I was ready to head back. "Uh, sir, I'll be going. See you then", I said and he nodded as I closed the door. As I headed towards the stairs, I took off my heels and ran down in a hurry.

My friends and I were supposed to get everything prepared before Kyoya came home from practice. Also I had to meet him at the tournament.

As she ran out of the building out towards the backdoor instead of the front, Hikaru put her heels back on.

After a four blocks walking, she opened her apartment door and got dressed into her party clothes which was a midnight blue strapless dress with blue flats on. She then knocked on Kyoya's apartment door. Only to find it was Madoka answering it.

"Oh there you are. Come in", she offered. I entered and saw the whole place decorated.

"Change of plans. Instead of you meeting him at the tournament, we left a note saying Come back to the apartment from uncle", she decided. "It's that okay with you?"

"Oh good. I'm breathless from running", I said and walked towards the snack table leaving Madoka confused. There standing next to me was Hyoma and he smiled at me.

He began," Hey, Hikaru you look very nice."

I replied," Oh, thanks. You look nice in your tux".

He smiled and we started talking.

* * *

Madoka's (POV)

"Ok, guys put that banner up higher, higher, and good. Perfect", I commanded.

I looked at my phone and saw it was 1:45 p.m. fifteen more minutes until he comes. As I looked around everything looked great! I was dressed in a pink strapless dress with heels on. While all the boys were dressed in tux, except for Hikaru who was also in a dress as well.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that within the note was a tux waiting for him to be worn. *wink*

* * *

Kyoya's (POV)

Walking towards the tournament, I realized nobody was there. Was this some kind of joke? "Man, I was wasted all this time just to prepare the tournament", I angrily thought to myself. "And where's Hikaru? Wasn't I supposed to her here". I thought curiously.

Before I walked away there was something on a table, so I went to look at it. There was a note and a tux. I read the note and it said,

Dear Kyoya,

Come back to the apartment. I have something to show you. Oh and wear the tux why don't ya.

Love,

Uncle

Ugh. Whatever this was I decided to wear the tux anyway. So I went to get dress and came out looking pretty good.*wink*

As I started to walk back to my apartment, I thought about the memories Hikaru and I have spent together. The laughter and the fun we shared were all just too good, but not too forget.

When I leave tomorrow things were going to be different once I leave and enter New York, I was going to be making new friends, going to a new school, meeting new teachers, but making a new best friend….hmmm….

Hikaru is the one and only best friend I could ever have. No one was going to replace her. Even this bracelet, we promise never let anyone interfere with our friendship.

Once I got to my apartment door, I went to open it.

* * *

Hikaru's (POV)

I heard someone coming up the stairs and peak out the blinds. It was Kyoya coming up and I told everyone to hide.

I turned the lights off and hid behind the couch. We heard the door open and Kyoya came in turned the lights on and….. SURPRISE!

We all hopped out of our hiding spots and surprised him. He was shocked.

Kyoya began," Wow! You guys plan this all for me?" "Of course we did! We weren't going to let you off like that", Madoka said as she went to hug him. Everyone else also hugged him which apparently turned out to be a group hug.

"It is I, the Immortal Phoenix, who also helped", Mr. Hagane said as he posed. Everybody sweat dropped and laugh.

We all had a good time. Some people were dancing, chatting, eating, and going crazy. Then I looked at Kyoya thinking.

I was afraid our neighbors were going to wake up and tell us to turn the music down or worse turn us to the police. But nothing happened, glad fully.

Kyoya gestured his finger to me. As I walked toward him, his face was really serious. He spoke, "Come outside. I need to talk to you". I was worried. Did I do something wrong? Wasn't he enjoying this party?

When we were outside, both of us had a three minute silence. Until he spoke, "So I was thinking. You know everything has been hard on me, you know the moving and getting everything prepared tomorrow."

"Yeah", I agreed to what he was saying. "So this bracelet…" I saw it right on the palm of his hands. A green color bracelet, I made, with the words "My Best Friend, Hikaru" written in a blue string color.

I looked at my wrist. My bracelet color was sky blue with the words "My Best Friend, Kyoya" written in a dark green color.

"What about it?" I asked. He replied," I'm giving it to you". I was shock and sad at the same time. "Wait. Why? I don't get it. I…, we, agreed to never let anyone interfere with our friendship! That's why I made these with our names on it. And now you're giving up on it!"

I was angry and confused at the same time. I feel… I feel … like I wanted to cry. "It's not that, Hikaru. Every time I look at this, it gives me memories. I'm afraid I won't be able to focus on making new friends or focus making a living", he said with a sad face.

Now I was crying. Tears streaming down my face as more tears came. "Forget about making new friends! You got friends here, even a best friend as well!" I was now yelling.

Kyoya shook her. "Calm down, Hikaru! I need a break from all of this! I need to make a new living, a new adaptation to life, a new best fri-e-e-n-d…..

With that said I ran out and into wherever I might be. I looked behind and saw him running after me, calling my name, and then it happened right before my eyes….Hit!

* * *

That's it. Don't forget to review. Bye for now. :) Oh and more chapters to come.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I'm back for more chapters of From Friendship to Lovers. I hope you enjoy it! So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

Ch. 4 The Accident

Hikaru's (POV)

I turned and ran back to Kyoya. He was hit! "Oh no, no, no, no!" I kneeled next to him. Blood was flowing out of his head, his right arm looked out of place, and there lying on the palm of his hand was the bracelet.

As I took it, I started crying. "Kyoya, please, wake up! Kyoya, Kyoya!" I shook him hard, but nothing. I took out my cell phone and called the ambulance.

An answer came, thank goodness. _"Hello. What's your emergency?"_ "Yes. My best friend got hit! I need an ambulance, right now!" I demanded.

"_Hello is anybody there? Hello?"_ "What? Hello I said I need an ambulance right away! Hello?!" I looked at my phone. _"Oh, my god, this can't be happening! My_ _damn battery is out!"_ I thought angrily.

"Kyoya, please, wake up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run away and I shouldn't have done that!" I sobbed even more and yelled even more too.

When I noticed something in Kyoya's pocket, I took it out and found it was his phone. Oh thank goodness. As I dialed the emergency numbered, an answer came through.

It was the same woman as before. _"Hello. What's your emergency?"_ "I need an ambulance right away! My best friend has been hit!" I demanded.

"_Alright, tell me where you are?"_ "I live near the Sunrise View Apartment, but I'm on the road." _"Alright, an emergency ambulance will be on their way in a_ _jiffy."_ "Thank you". _"No problem"._ After the call ended, she put his phone in her pocket.

One minute later, the ambulance came by and halts to a stop. Two men came out of the vehicle and got out the gurney. As they carefully set him down on it, they put an oxygen mask on him.

When they put him inside, I came in with him to be by his side. Two men closed the back doors. As they climbed back inside the vehicle quickly, the guy drove away fast with sirens ringing above us.

I began to wonder. The person that was in the car looked really familiar, but why would that person drove away before I came back running? "_Man I'm going to have a tough time talking to a police officer",_she thought sadly.

* * *

Madoka's (POV)

I'm glad everyone was having a good time. Even Mr. Hagane and Kyoya's uncle were chatting and laughing. I sighed, good times.

I wanted to find Kyoya and tell him something before he leaves tomorrow. I searched everywhere, but no where to be seen. _"Man, where are you Kyoya?"_ I thought questionably.

So I went to ask Gingka if he has seen him. "Now that you mention it, I haven't."

He said gleefully.

"Ugh. Fine, if you say so." I stomped away and went outside. It was cold and dark night. The wind was blowing. Trees were rustling. Even I was shivering. _"I need a jacket"._ I thought to myself.

Then I realized. Hikaru was also missing. Could she be with Kyoya? _"Where are you guys", she grunted. _

Just then I received a message from Hikaru.

_To: Madoka_

_From: Hikaru_

_Come quickly 2 the hospital! Kyoya's been hurt! Now! Also tell his Uncle._

I dropped my phone. What? Kyoya's been hurt. I ran back inside and told Kyoya's uncle.

"What! Kyoya's been hurt", he yelled so loud that everyone stopped. "Yes. He is in the emergency room." I replied.

Kyoya's uncle grabbed his car keys, his jacket, and ran out of the door. I came running after him.

"Wait let me come. I want to know if he's okay." I demanded. He thought about it and said," Fine. Get in, kid."

"It's Madoka, by the way". I noted and got in the front part of the car. He drove away quickly.

When we arrived at the hospital, Kyoya's uncle parked his car. Both of us came out in a hurry and entered the hospital building. While I texted Hikaru, Mr. Tategami talked to the nurse at the front desk.

She instructed us to take the elevator, go to the 3rd floor, once you reached to that floor, go straight through the hallway, take a right turn, and you're there. She also added someone was waiting for us.

* * *

Gingka's (POV)

"Come on dad! Drive faster!" I exclaimed. "Gingka, I'm sorry, but this is how fast I can go. His dad replied.

"I'm really worried", Kenta said. "Yeah, me too, Kenta." I sadly said.

"Tsubasa, is Yo-yo going to be okay?" Yu asked his silver-hair friend. "I don't know, Yu. Let's all hope he will be." Tsubasa replied.

"B-b-b-bull! Yeah let's hope that." Benkei said. Hyoma stayed silent.

* * *

Hikaru's (POV)

I waited for Madoka and Kyoya's uncle to get here. My phone vibrated and I saw the text. They were on their way up.

Two minutes pass and they were here. "Is he okay? I want to know!" He yelled at me. I went to his uncle and hugged him while I cried. "Uncle, I'm so sorry."

He sighed and closed his eyes while he hugged back. "Hikaru, calm down, tell me what happen?" He asked while he hanged onto my shoulders.

"I…" I swallowed my throat. "I…I don't know. It all happened so fast." I wailed so loud that nobody cared to bother what was going on.

"Hikaru, why don't we sit down, alright?" He offered. "Okay." I accepted to what he said and sat down. So I explained what happened. He looked at me lost.

I realized Madoka just stood there. No movement. "Madoka, a-a-are you o-okay?"

A tear slid down her face. I stood up and patted her back. "It's going to be okay, Madoka. I'm pretty sure he will be."

"How can you be so sure?" I looked at her in shock. _Why would she say that?_

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." She said and walked off. Just then Gingka, our friends, and Mr. Hagane came in without hesitating.

Gingka spoke first. "Is Kyoya going to be okay?" "B-b-b-bull. Is my Kyoya alright?" Benkei pleaded. "Yeah. Is Yo-yo going to be okay?" Yu asked. "I hope he's alright", Kenta said. Tsubasa and Hyoma stayed silent. Then everyone for no reason started arguing.

Then a nurse came out of the operation room. "Excuse me." Everybody stopped with their arguments and started asking questions.

The nurse looked around for help. "Kids, calm down!" Gingka's dad yelled. "And let the lady speak." Everybody calmed down.

"Thank you. Sorry to say this, but we would like ya'll to wait in the waiting room, please. With the entire ruckus going on here, we can't focus in the operation room." She said. The nurse looked really tired. Her face looked swollen and there were bags under her eyes.

Kyoya's uncle spoke, "We're really sorry to bother you. We'll wait in the waiting room. Come on looks go."

Everybody walked back to the elevator. While the nurse was about to walk back inside, I spoke, "Excuse me."

The nurse turned around. "What?" She grunted. "How long till the operation is done?" I asked.

"Two hours to go before it's done." "Okay. Thank you." I walked far behind the guys.

Once we got to the waiting room, we all sat down. The only person who wasn't here was Madoka. _Where was she? _I thought.

After two hours passed, the nurse came in and told only Kyoya's uncle to come with her. We all began to worry.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4. Thanks for reading and more chapters to come. Don't forget to review.

Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Thanks so much for the positive reviews. I appreciate it, now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

Chapter 5: Kyoya's Soul

Kyoya's (POV)

I ran after Hikaru, but just then a bright light came towards me, I was blinded by it. Then next I felt pain.

Something weird happened next. I saw myself lying on the ground, blood flowing out of my head; my right arm looked out of place. _Man, that didn't looked good._

Then from the corner of my eyes, Hikaru was running back to me. Tears slid down her face. Words came out of her mouth saying sorry and telling me to wake up.

I wanted to comfort her, forgive her. But when I tried to touch her shoulders, my hands went through.

I was shocked. Why couldn't I touch her? I wondered. Wait, if I'm lying there, then how am I over here, a few inches from her and me?

This is all getting confused, unless I'm a soul or ghost? Or worse was I dead? No. No. No. That can't be it. If I was dead, shouldn't I be going to heaven or hell?

A phone call happened. Hikaru was calling an ambulance, then the next she started yelling at it. Oh, Hikaru don't you get your phone charged, at all! I wanted to tell her that, but that was not important right now.

Somewhat I remembered, a phone was in my pocket. Of course!

"_Hikaru, a phone is in my pocket"! _I exclaimed. She started sobbing again. _Come on girl get your head straight. _

Finally, after searching for where my phone might be, she found it, and called the ambulance right away.

Moments later a vehicle with red lights on top and sounds screening, hauled to a stop. Two men came out and you know what happened to the rest…

Once we got to the emergency side of the hospital, the two men grabbed the gurney and sent me to the operation room.

As I ran by my body, two nurses open to the room and set me on the bed. I stopped and look behind; Hikaru was being force to stay right here on the chair, which was on the wall, across the operation room.

The three nurses and doctor closed the door; they began their operational skills.

Hikaru began to worry so much. Just then she took out my phone and started texting Madoka.

Before I hovered to see, a bright light came shining towards me from above, I stuttered. Then a beautiful, light angel was looking at me. She was wearing an elegant, white, dress. It was very lucid that I covered my eyes.

Without notice, she grabbed by the arm and safely pulled me towards the light. The next thing I know I was surrounded by a lot of angels with souls.

The angel before me stood and looked at me. I was about to say something, but she spoke. _"Hello, Kyoya. Your probably wondering why you're here." _Her voice was soft and gentle. I nodded. _"Well, I'm here because of what happen to you." _"Why?" I asked mysteriously.

"_Why, you say. Well, let see, how do I explain it?" _She put a finger to her chin and thought about it. "You have been an angel for a long time, right?" I reassured.

"_Of course I have. It's just that every time I have a soul with me they always ask me why. Then I have to explain to the soul like you of being here." _She explained.

"_Anyway you're here because I'm here to grant your wish". _The angel smiled it was so… I don't know…_beautiful._ "So you're like a genie or something?" "_Yeah, but the differences is one wish shall only be granted. Remember be careful what…" _"You wish for." I finished.

I thought about it. Then I said, "I have my wish. That wish is I want to…to make sure Hikaru never forgets me." I was certain about this.

The angel took her delicate looking hands and raises them up to my head carefully. She closed her eyes and said something that I couldn't understand.

Finally, she took her hands down and opened her eyes. _"Alright your wish is granted". _I felt different; something made feel like I forgot about… you know maybe just a headache. _"I'm pretty sure I felt fine". _I thought.

Then I asked a question. "Excuse me, but when am I going to be back into my body?" She looked at me like I was crazy. _"You are in your body". _I was confused, my eyes filled with curiosity. "What do you mean I am in my body?"

"_You're unconscious for now while your body is being healed, meaning that this is all just in your mind. Nothing is real inside." _She continued on. _"Soon after all of this you'll go back into reality." _

"Oh, I get it now. So when do I wake up?"

"_You wake up when you feel like it." _

Moments later something felt like I was about to disappear, looking at myself I was disappearing! "What's happening?" I exclaimed. _"You're getting back inside your body." _She happily said. _"Good luck!" _

She waved at me goodbye. "Wait, we'll I ever see you again?" I asked with loudness in my voice. _"You will, in your mind, heart, and spirit. You can count on it." _She replied to me back.

The next thing I knew I woke up. I saw my uncle laying his head on the side of the bed and crying…

I reached to tap on his shoulder with my left arm. He held his head up, looked at me, and hugged me tight.

I felt like hugging back and so I did. Uncle was speechless. He got up and went out of the room to get someone or something.

My head hurt and so did my right arm which was cast up.

When my uncle came in he brought my friends in, they all spoke to me.

* * *

No one's (POV)

"Yay! Yo-yo your all right". Yu said happily with cuteness in his eyes. "I'm so glad your okay, Kyoya", Gingka said. "Yeah. We thought you were done for", said Kenta while he received a slapped on the head by Madoka. "I mean we thought you weren't dead… I mean…" "He means that we're glad your fine and I bought you flowers." Madoka smiled.

You mean we bought him flowers right, Madoka all together", Tsubasa corrected her. "Yeah, we bought you fl-". "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. It makes me happy and cry at the same time". Benkei cut Madoka as he said that.

Madoka gave him a glare which Benkei ignored. He was about to hug him, until Gingka and Tsubasa held him back.

Tsubasa said, "Remember Benkei, Kyoya's hurt give him some room." "Yeah, Benkei", Gingka agreed.

Benkei said, "Alright. Fine." Tsubasa and Gingka let go.

Then Kyoya said," Thanks guys. I appreciated it."

"I'm glad you're okay. You had your best friend worried there." Hikaru sighed. Kyoya looked at her mysteriously.

* * *

That's it for chapter 5. I don't know if this chapter was okay or not, but oh well. Don't forget to review.

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. I'm back for a new chapter. So on to the story…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Metal Fight Beyblade

* * *

Chapter 6: Not a Remembrance

As Kyoya sat up, he looked at Hikaru mysteriously. Until his uncle began.

"Kyoya", his uncle waved his hand in front of Kyoya's face. "Hmmm," Kyoya muttered.

"Are you okay", his uncle asked. "No", Kyoya replied. "No? Why? All your friends are here and you're going to be okay", uncle said as he patted his back.

"I know, but", Kyoya stopped his sentence and thought about something.

"But what", he questioned, raising his eyebrow with a suspicious look.

"Who is she", Kyoya pointed a finger towards a girl with blue hair. Everybody gasped including Hikaru. Uncle chuckled, "Well, it's your best friend, Hikaru, of course." Everybody chuckled as well.

Kyoya had a serious look on his face. "Uncle, guys, I'm not kidding. For real, who is she?" What best friend?" Everybody stopped with worried looks.

"Kyoya, its Hikaru. I just told you. She's your best friend. Don't you remember her?" Uncle's face was even more worried than others.

"Not that I know of", Kyoya responded. "Wait a second." Everybody turned towards Benkei. "If you can't remember her, then do you know me?" Benkei aim his own finger towards himself.

"Of course, Benkei, I remember", Kyoya smirked at him. Benkei cried, "Thank goodness, my Kyoya pal remembers me."

"What about us?" Yu and Kenta said at the same time. "Yeah, two annoying little dudes named Yu and Kenta." They were happy and angry at the same time for what he had said.

"Then what about me and Madoka", Gingka questioned at Kyoya. "Do you mean Madoka and I", Madoka corrected him. "I don't care what you mean. I just wanted to if my rival was alright."

Madoka glared at him while Gingka back away from her. Kyoya replied, "Gingka and Madoka. Besides you told me her name which I already knew."

He smiled to both of them, while they smiled back. "Do you remember us two then" Tsubasa inquired. "Duh, Tsubasa and Hyoma", Kyoya said obviously.

Everybody's eyes were all on Hikaru. She looked at him and asked, "What about me?" Kyoya averted his eyes at her. "Sorry I don't, but am I supposed to remember her or something?"

Hikaru snapped. "Of course, you're supposed to remember me, your best friend, Hikaru. Remember that day when you rescued me from the dog. Remember that bracelet I gave you! Remember…" Tears began to fall off her cheeks. She ran out of the room while Madoka went after her.

Nobody followed, they stayed. Kyoya was now confused. Uncle was concerned about his conditions. He told everybody to stay in here with him, while he exited the room to find the doctor.

* * *

Hikaru's (POV)

I ran, tears still running down my face. _"He can't remember. He doesn't know me at all." _Hikaru thought. Little did she know Madoka was running and calling her named.

When I finally found the bathroom, I went inside to the sink. Turned on the faucet to cold water, splash my face; looked up, eyes were red and puffy.

I turned around to see if anyone was in here, but no signed. Just then a door was kicked in and I jumped back. As Madoka entered breathless, "Man, you run fast." She had her arms on her knees and breathing for air, which wasn't a good idea.

"And you scared me", Hikaru added. Then she stuttered. "W-why a-are you here? Shouldn't you be with the guys and Kyoya?" As she swallowed that last word.

Madoka responded, "Well, once you ran out I thought you needed someone to comfort you."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help. I just need some alone time to think." I assured her.

"Listen, back there of what happened, it could be some minor headache, you know. He just need some time to process. He'll be better soon." Madoka was being positive about this.

"What if he's not going to be alright? Something could really be wrong inside his head." I feared.

Madoka covered her mouth and gasped. "Don't say that!" Hikaru's eyes widened at her shouting. She then apologized for her yelling. "No, you shouldn't be. We can't be quarrelling over this. Maybe it's time to drop the bomb." I said.

"Alright", Madoka nodded as an agreement and grinned at me. I grinned back as well. While my eyes were still red, she came towards me and helped me wash my face.

* * *

As uncle found the doctor of whom he was looking for. "Doctor Johnson, I need to talk to you about something". He walked fast into the direction of where the doctor was standing, breathless.

The Doctor looked up from his file and said, "I can see that. Is this about Kyoya?" Uncle responded, "Yes it is. About his conditions…" He saw Doctor Johnson walking away.

"Walk that talk, Mr. Tategami." So he walked beside him. Dr. Johnson then said, "Kyoya's conditions are all fine."

"But not his memory", Uncle noted. He stopped and looked at him. "His memory", he questioned. Uncle nodded.

* * *

**Back at the hospital room**

"So, Kyoya are you sure?" Gingka asked. Kyoya was beginning to get annoyed by all these questions he was being asked. So he answered, "Sure about…"

"Hikaru of course, I mean don't you remember the bracelet you wore on your risk all the time?"

"A bracelet, aren't those for girls? Besides I don't. You see." He showed the boys his left risk since his right is all cast up.

"Huh. That's weird. There used to be one", Tsubasa said. "Do you think it might have slipped off when he had the accident?" Hyoma suggested. "Or maybe a monster took it", Yu suddenly scared.

"Or, or maybe the doctor might have taken it off during the operation". Benkei was sure that the doctor did.

"Maybe, Benkei or Hyoma are right and no Yu there are no such things as monsters." Tsubasa assured him. Yu sigh in relief.

They were still having a conversation, until Kyoya broke in, "So I really did have a bracelet, but it's missing." Everybody nodded.

Just afterwards two nurses came in and took Kyoya's gurney and him out of the room, leaving the guys in confusion.

* * *

Kyoya's (POV)

Being dragged out of the room all of the sudden, "What's going on? Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

One of the nurses answered me. "We're taking you to a MRI Brain Scanning." "MRI Brain Scanning?" _Was that good or bad_ I thought. "You'll find out when we get there."

Once we halt to a stop in front of a room, we entered inside. I found a doctor, who I didn't know, and my uncle.

"Good, he's here. Place him on the bed." The doctor commanded without saying his name. As the two nurses carried me onto another bed, it put me inside. I couldn't feel anything which was a good sign.

* * *

Doctor Johnson checked up on the screen of what was going on with his brain.

After a long examination on the screen, "He has lacunar amnesia", Doctor Johnson says. Uncle looked worried. "You mean…"

"Yes. He has some memory loss that can't be recalled. Not all of it has been removed though. If that is what you wanted to hear."

"Yes it's good, but is there any cure for the partial memory?" The doctor sighed. "It's going to be hard to believe, but sadly there isn't."

Uncle put a hand on his forehead as sign of frustration. "I'm sorry", was all that the doctor said right after. He stood up. Uncle did the same. They shook hands. While Kyoya got out of the MRI Scanning bed.

Doctor Johnson wished him luck on the flight, which will be at 8:00 am.

As they separated their ways, one of the nurses from earlier showed him and uncle down to the main lobby of the building.

Soon as they got there, both saw the guys and two girls waiting. Kyoya walked towards them.

After the payments, Uncle said, "Well, kids, Kyoya and I will be going, packing our stuff, and getting ready for our flight today. You guys will be there, right?" Everybody nodded as an agreement.

"Alright, Kyoya let's go." As they saw them leave out of the building, Gingka said, "Guys let's go home and get changed. We still have time to kill before their flight. " "Right", they all said.

When they parted their ways, the time read 6:09 am. They were all fatigue, but they decided to stay up, until it was time.

* * *

That's it for this chapter and its 12:44 am, okay now I'm fatigue. Anyways don't forget to review.

Thanks :)


End file.
